


Pink Sniper

by Misul



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misul/pseuds/Misul
Summary: Sniper and Detective AU.Also posted on AFF.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Doodlefox's comic(s) - Thank you for giving me inspiration! :D

“Inspector Ahn, I’ve found a new case. I wish to put it in your responsibility.” Chief Inspector Moonbyul held a folder filled with papers. 

  
  


“Is this about the thief that put five people into a critical condition?” Hyejin asked, Moonbyul giving a nod filled with assurance. “I’ve been waiting to receive that case.”

  
  


“Let’s drop the posh talk. It’s becoming annoying.” Moonbyul huffed, “Anyway here are the papers. We gathered some more intel, like names and places of attack and possible new targets. We found out that all the people with damages are the owners or managers of the place. The most common places of attack are corner shops, particularly the cheaper ones that have large quantities of alcohol and tobacco. The rest, I’m leaving to you, Hyejin.” She put the folder on the table, Hyejin instantly opened it and looked through its contents. There were a few papers that contained information, images and a USB drive that, she assumed, contained footage from the cameras in the shops. Moonbyul soon turned around and made her way to her desk.

  
  


“Byul-ah.” Hyejin’s sharp, but yet husky voice stopped Moonbyul dead in her tracks. “What case are you taking? Still ‘Pink Sniper’?” She smirked, typing away at the database in her computer.

  
  


“Yeah. I only started it a few days ago. Don’t expect me to finish sniper cases that quickly.” Moonbyul chuckled, finally returning to her desk, and soon found the files of her current case in her overfilled desk drawer. “Time for a field trip.” She muttered to herself, stretched and took off her coat from its hanger and hurriedly stuffed her badge in the pocket of it. “I’m going out for an inspection. Behave and work on your cases everyone.” Moonbyul left after hearing a chorus of ‘okay’ come from the office.

 

☆

 

During her small inspection, Byulyi asked several people if they have seen a woman with pink hair, and displayed an image of her face, only two people saying that they know who she was and where they saw her last. While passing through a park, she heard a tree rustle followed by an audible thump. The sudden noises raised Byul’s awareness and concern, she prayed that it was only a bird or squirrel, not her target. 

  
  


After Moonbyul looked thoroughly for any anomalies in scenery, she decided to enter a nearby shop to buy something small. That’s when she felt a chill surge through her veins, as if she was being targeted. Hunted down. Watched. Byul spun around and as she looked through the glass door she just came in through, she saw a red spot refracting from the glass. 

  
  


“Is everything alright, dear?” An old lady behind the counter asked her, seeing Moonbyul’s worried, almost hurt expression.

  
  


“Detective Chief Inspector MoonByulyi.” She took her badge out from her coat pocket and opened it with one hand and soon put it back into its respective place. “I’m here to ask… Have you seen a woman with short, pink hair around here? Usually wears black, or dark colours in general.”

  
  


The old lady pondered upon the question for a moment before nodding her head.

  
  


“She lives in a studio flat three streets from here and only comes here to buy crisps and water. Although, through these past few weeks I’ve seen her with a really large black bag resembling somewhat of a weapon. I don’t remember much else.” the old lady replied, causing Moonbyul to take out a notepad and a pen, writing down the key points of the new data she has found.

  
  


“Do you know her apartment number by chance?” Moonbyul asked and looked up at the woman with keen curiosity. 

  
  


“Uhh, I don't think so, but she dropped her keys once and I saw a number along the lines of 221. Please excuse me as my eyesight isn't the best.” the lady bowed.

  
  


“And your name please?” Moonbyul asked, the feeling of being watched still stuck to her like velcro. After the woman said her name, Moonbyul bowed and exited the shop with much needed caution. 

  
  


Her eagle-like eyes spotted a slight pink colour among the leaves, but it soon dissipated after Moonbyul took out her phone and dialed to Hyejin.

  
  


“Hwasa, I found my target. Send an unmarked car to Hyde Park. We’re searching for this bitch.” Moonbyul huffed, hanging up instantly after she finished her sentence, knowing that her acquaintance would follow the orders of an upper rank.

  
  


Not long after, a dark gray BMW 3 Series pulled up next to Byul, tipping their hats to the upper class.

  
  


“Alright everyone, 5 minutes have passed since I called upon you. Do not hesitate to ask patrol for clues. If you see a pink-haired woman, run after her and report to Main office. I’ll help you too. To work!” Moonbyul commanded the detective sergeant unit and they ran into the park, trying to look as casual as possible. During this time, Moonbyul walked through the front gates, constantly searching for the pink-haired sniper. 

 

☆

 

With no luck, the detective unit came back to the parking lot where their car was located. Moonbyul soon arrived as well with quite an annoyed look stuck to her face. 

  
  


“S-Sorry Chief Inspector. We-” The representant of the unit felt disgraced with himself.

  
  


“No, no, it's alright. She’s awfully quick and hard to catch. You can return to office now.” Moonbyul grabbed her phone and checked the time. 19:01. Only half an hour remained until the end of her shift. She contemplated if she should call Hyejin, but didn’t want to disturb her work more than once.

  
  


Walking back to her office, Moonbyul noted more things down, including that she was the target of the Pink Sniper. As soon as she arrived, she collapsed into her chair, breathing a sigh of exhaustion, worry and anger.

  
  


“What’s up, Byulyi?” Hyejin questioned, concerned with her friend’s state. She looked up from her computer and saw the messed-up state Moonbyul was in. “Holy shit. Everything okay?”

  
  


“Yeah, read this.” Moonbyul handed over her notebook and Hyejin looked through the notes, becoming more and more shocked as she came to the end.

  
  


“Hold on, you think you’re her current target?” Hyejin asked to make sure Moonbyul wasn’t drunk. Byul’s response was a strong nod as she closed her eyes, in need of rest.

  
  


“I mean, if I didn’t have a laser point constantly on my body I don't think I would be as concerned as I am now.” 

  
  


“Please allow me to transfer my case to another Inspector that is willing to take over.” Hyejin sighed, hoping her request to come through.

  
  


“You’re willing to assist?” Moonbyul lifted her head with wide eyes.

  
  


“Of course. Your life is on the line. She could snipe you at any point. Anyway, wanna come over to mine? Our duty has ended.” Hyejin smiled as her tone turned from soft to almost flirty.

  
  


“Sure. It’s all matter of time until we catch the Pink Sniper. Let me just transfer your current cases.” Moonbyul booted up her computer and changed Hyejin's cases, and added a note that she’s assisting DCI Moonbyulyi.

 

☆

  
  


A strong smell of coffee filled the flat that Moonbyul and Hyejin shared - A small, cheap apartment that was sufficient enough for the two of them, especially since they were constantly at work solving cases and whatnot. But what Hyejin always found strange, is that Byulyi never let her - or anyone - into her room. Soon there was incoherent mumbling coming from the living room as Hyejin checked up on the news while getting prepared for the day.   
  


  
A tired Moonbyul strolled into the kitchen like a zombie, lazily prepared her coffee and went into the living room, collapsing on the sofa with an annoyed grumble.   
  


  
“Another restless night and still the same case.” Moonbyul slurred her words as she attempted to kickstart her system with the coffee she prepared earlier. “But I did notice something. There was once a DC that looked awfully similar to her, don’t you think?”   
  


  
“I mean, that was ages ago, and since there’s constantly new cases, there is no way I can remember her face clearly enough.” Hyejin looked at Byulyi, taking a sip of her coffee.   
  
  
“You’re right…” Moonbyul took a deep breath, trying to remove the thought from her brain. “We should still look out for it though, maybe it’s in some old files?”   
  
  
“Moonbyulyi, stop thinking about it. You’re just gonna waste your time and derail your train of thought.” Hyejin muttered, slightly annoyed with her friend for caring about such a trivial thing.

  
  


“Okay, okay, I will,” Moonbyul huffed, finishing her coffee and walking back into her room to get changed. Hyejin grabbed her bag and took their car keys, and waited for Moonbyul at the door.   
  
  
“Hurry up, you lazy-” Hyejin yelled after 5 minutes have passed since Moonbyul walked into her room. 

  
  


“Yes, yes, I’m like, right there.” Moonbyul yelled from her room, tied up her shoes and soon left the room.

  
  


“Let’s go crack that case once and for all, shall we?” 


	2. Pink Among Gray

With a stretch and a tiresome yawn, Moonbyul and Hyejin walked into their office and checked in, booted up their computers to start off the day, all while greeting their fellow co-workers and higher ups, and saw a few new faces pass by once in a while.

  
  
“Oh, we have new faces in the office.” Hyejin smiled as she got coffee for the two of them from the kitchen. Once she came back and placed the two coffee cups on the desk, Moonbyul had her hands close to her face, thinking intently. 

  
  
“Honestly… I truly don’t know what to feel about this case. She’s out there, hunting for me, to the point I’m pretty sure she followed us to work today.” Moonbyul looked up, concern written all over her face.   


  
“Byul, you’re overthinking this. You’re too paranoid. Why do you think she’d be hunting you down in the first place?” 

  
  
“I dunno. A grudge? But I’m sure I’ve never spoken to her… Most likely it would be revenge. But I haven’t done anything for someone to take revenge on me?” She pondered, thinking of more reasons and excuses as to why the sniper would have followed her. A moment of silence was exchanged between the two as they typed away into their computers, searching for information. After some vague intel was found they punched in the tiniest details into a document on their computers. 

  
  
“Maybe we should get some recordings from yesterday from the Hyde Park area?” Hyejin suggested and eyed Moonbyul while hoping for a reaction and some sort of new lead on their investigation. The girl lit up and instantly started her research and requested data from the CCTV handler, getting it back within the hour. 

  
  
“Hyejin, can you look through old detective data?” Moonbyul asked with some concern on her face. “After this, we’re going out again.”   


  
“Are you seriously considering that she was in the force at some point?” 

  
  
“Im considering every single little detail, and yes, I am indeed making a big deal out of this because I could’ve sworn I saw her before.” Moonbyul huffed and looked through hours of camera footage. Once she narrowed the footage down to around the time she saw the hint of pink among green, which was exactly at 6:56PM, she searched through more footage at the same time, she found the sniper. Now it was only a matter of identifying her. The bright pink hair, black clothing and a vintage L42A1 rifle with what looked like a suppressor fitted at the end of the barrel. Following that pattern for guidance for what to look for, she rummaged through some more footage. “Hyejin. Recognise her?” She zoomed in on a frame where her face can be clearly seen.   


  
“Oh damn. Oh. Damn.” Hyejin’s face lit up with a smile. “Also, I couldn’t find anything on previous detectives. I don’t have access to that… But I did find some info on organisations that hire snipers.” 

  
  
Moonbyul’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the article that Hyejin had on her screen. Scanning through it a little just to get a grasp of things, she was struck by curiosity - who this organisation consisted of, why they did they things they do. They both put their heads down and carried on working, constantly finding new possible leads, clues and tiny details that could help them solve the Pink Sniper case. 

  
  
“We’re gonna need to question her.” Moonbyul typed away on her computer, filling in information on some sheets. 

  
  
“That requires catching her first. Now that is going to need to be planned. She’s not going to show up in Hyde Park anymore after you took action.” 

  
  
“Keep in mind Hyde Park is huge. There is a chance she will show up in another place instead. I saw her by Lancaster Gate station yesterday when she almost attacked me, so there is a chance she might show up elsewhere, but still in that park. There is also a chance that she might change to St. James’ park or the other one near it.” Moonbyul tried to explain herself as clearly as possible. “Basically, she might still be in Hyde park, or has gone elsewhere in the area. The last thing that I cannot imagine happening is that she’s completely given up on me.” 

  
  
“Right. So whoever this person is lives in a studio flat. Considering she looks kinda ragged and has a vintage rifle that is out of production, means she probably pays the lowest possible price for that area. She also showed up near Lancaster Gate, right?” Hyejin opened a spare tab in her browser and began looking for studio flats near the area.   


  
“Bayswater. Put patrol on Bayswater. Holy crap, Hyejin, look.” Moonbyul took out a pen and opened some footage, pointing at the screen. “This is way before I called you for backup. She goes into that shop that I went into, well, it’s more like a cafe, without anything. She’s not holding anything, there’s no bags strapped on her back, and a few minutes later, leaves with a black bag. What do you think is in there? That’s right, a sniper rifle. ‘Crisps and water’ like that lady said could have just been a code name.” 

  
  
“Moonbyul! Collect yourself. You’re going wild with your assumptions of code names recently.” Hyejin raised her voice a little, but not enough for the whole office to take notice. 

  
  
“I am not!” Byulyi huffed, slouched in her chair and crossed her arms.. “Let’s just send out patrol there. And take a walk there.” 

  
  
“That’s dangerous, you know. She might be on a rooftop or in a window and as soon as she pulls the trigger, you’re dead.” 

  
  
“Or just injured.” She shrugged, closing some tabs from her computer, only keeping a word file of information open.   


  
“You’ve got a hell of a death wish.” Hyejin rolled her eyes.   


  
“Do you mind if you went with me?” Moonbyul asked, awaiting a response with considerable patience. 

  
  
“Well, I would mind.” Hyejin sighed, trying to make her sarcasm obvious. “But I’d rather stay covert, maybe watch her for a while. I don’t think that she would change targets that quickly, don’t you think?” 

  
  
“Hyejin. My mind is set. If we are going out there, we are.” Moonbyul rose from her chair and took her coat off from the back of her seat, putting it on. With a silent sigh, Hyejin did the same. The two gained permission to leave the office and began their hunt for the pink among the gray.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the really erratic upload(s?), as school has become slightly overwhelming. Started writing this somewhere in autumn of last year and never actually got around to finishing the chapter. Freed up some time and got it done! :D
> 
> I know its short, but I at least wanted to post something, as this fic isn't dead yet. Maybe over the summer I'll be able to write more, and possibly finish this.
> 
> Thank you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just worth mentioning - The thief is Wheein, but I decided not to go onto that part.
> 
> No idea if I should continue this or not - please drop comments if I should! :D


End file.
